


Best Kind of Magic

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, Magic, Tony wants to learn magic for one reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony wants Stephen to teach him magic.***For the Ironstrange Haven exchange
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020





	Best Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/gifts).



> Here's my fic for the ironstrange haven gift exchange for Daisy_PoisonPen. I hope you like it.
> 
> not beta-ed

“Teach me magic.”

Stephen looked up, his eyebrow climbing towards his hairline at Tony’s words. “I’m sorry?”

Tony huffed, rolling his eyes. “I know you heard me. Teach me magic.”

“You hate magic,” Stephen pointed out, flicking his fingers at Tony. Tony watched as little sparks left the tips of scarred fingers to transform into butterflies.

“Pretty,” Tony said. “Teach me magic.”

“Why?” 

“Because I’m bored? Because I hate things I don’t understand and I don’t understand magic. I still hold it’s really science.”

“I thought that once,” Stephen said, leaning back in his chair. He stared at Tony for a few minutes, fingers laced together over his belly.

“And clearly you cracked it.”

“Magic isn’t just something you can do, Tony. Did you wake up this morning and say ‘I think I’ll be a sorcerer today’?”

Tony arched his eyebrow and a wicked smirk crossed his face. “Are you saying what we do between my sinfully expensive sheets isn’t magic?”

Stephen cursed as his cheeks flushed, making Tony laugh. Tony walked forward and pushed Stephen back, his knees coming to rest on either side of his narrow hips. Stephen’s hands came up to rest on the swell of Tony’s ass, thumbs reaching up under his shirt to trace warm skin.

“What we do is the best kind of magic,” Stephen whispered. Tony grinned, eyes dancing. He leaned forward, the chair tipping back precariously with his weight. They breathed the same air, staring into each other’s eyes. Tony grazed his lips over Stephen’s, tasting the mint from his tea. 

“Stephen,” Tony whispered. Stephen chased Tony’s mouth, pulling him tight against his body. Their lips came together just as the chair under Stephen gave way, dumping them to the ground with a crash. 

Tony started laughing, his head falling against Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen groaned and flopped backwards, shoving a piece of the chair out of the way.

“I’ll buy you a new chair if you teach me magic,” Tony said between snorts of laughter. 

Stephen sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Fine.”

Much to Stephen’s surprise and pleasure, Tony actually applied himself. He read the books Stephen assigned him, didn’t crack _too_ many inappropriate jokes around other students, and didn’t give up in a fit of rage when he couldn’t get the sling ring to work. 

“It took me a long time to get it to work,” Stephen said, watching as Tony flopped down on the bed next to him.

“How’d you get it?”

“My master dumped me on the Hillary Step.”

“On Everest?” Tony asked, lifting his head.

“Yup,” Stephen replied, voice dry. “Left me up there in nothing but my training robes. If I hadn’t gotten that ring to work I’d still be up there.”

“Imagine the confusion when climbers go by your body,” Tony said, grinning up at him. “They’d be so confused as to why you were up there with no proper gear.”

“Thank you for imagining my dead body,” Stephen said, swatting Tony gently on the head. Tony laughed and snuggled close to him.

“So, I would prefer you don’t drop me on Everest or any other very large, very cold mountain.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Stephen said, clearly affronted.

“You still haven’t told me why you want to learn magic,” Stephen said a few minutes later, watching some of his magically conjured butterflies float around the room.

Tony just smiled. “You’ll see.”

“That should terrify me. I’m terrified.”

Tony laughed and dragged him close, kissing him hard.

“There’s one type of magic I already know how to do,” he whispered, wriggling out of his clothes. Stephen laughed and kissed him again, skin sliding on skin as Tony made Stephen see stars—all without using his hands.

It took Tony almost two years before he finally managed to do what he wanted to do. He never really wanted to make portals or travel the multiverse. Stephen could keep that shit. Give him hard science any day of the week. He had managed to update his armor to repel certain types of magic, could summon a whip of magical energy, and reach into a pocket dimension.

It was that last one that he had worked so very hard to learn.

Tony and Stephen stood next to each other in the penthouse of Stark Tower, leaning against the rail of the balcony and looking out of the city. Snow fell slowly, dancing back and forth as it drifted past them.

“Stephen,” Tony said, drawing the taller man’s attention back to him. Stephen turned, his mug of hot chocolate gripped between gloved hands.

“Watch,” Tony said, lifting his hands. Stephen watched attentively as Tony’s fingers twisted, one hand disappearing as he reached into a pocket dimension. Stephen smiled. It warmed something deep in him to watch Tony perform any magic. Tony had wanted to learn about what Stephen did, how Stephen did his part in protecting the universe. The two years of Tony’s study had brought them closer together than ever and Stephen was so grateful.

“Good job, Tony,” Stephen said, smiling widely at him.

Tony just winked and slowly pulled his hand out of the pocket dimension, his fist clenched around something. He turned his hand to Stephen and opened his fingers, revealing what looked like a pile of silver dust.

Stephen stared at it, confused.

Tony grinned at the look on his face and brought his hand to his mouth, whispering to the dust. Stephen watched as it seemed to shiver in his palm and then it took shape. Stephen recognized the nanobots for what they were and his eyes widened when he realized just what shape they had taken.

A ring.

Tony looked at him, eyes soft and smile gentle. “Marry me?”

Stephen set his mug down before he dropped it and stepped closer to Tony, never taking his eyes from the ring.

“You learned magic just to do this, didn’t you?” Stephen whispered.

Tony grinned and shrugged. “Maybe. So…?”

“Yes,” Stephen said. Tony let out a cheer and took Stephen’s hand with exceeding gentleness. He slid the ring onto his finger and Stephen barely felt it. He knew the ring wouldn’t constrict his hand, wouldn’t cause pain.

“I love you,” Stephen said.

“Good thing,” Tony said, “because you’re stuck with me now.”

Stephen just pulled him close and kissed him, pouring all his love and devotion for this crazy man into the kiss. Tony held him, sinking into the kiss and chasing the taste of hot chocolate.

Tony knew he could learn all the magic in the world, but nothing would ever beat the magic he made with Stephen.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love.
> 
> Also this was my 200th fic on AO3.


End file.
